The Evolution Begins
by Karakin
Summary: A brother and sister join the Acolytes. But must ask them selves if what their doing is right. And what will the answer be when asked "Is Blood Thicker Then Water". Romy,Pymara,OCOC,includes X-men (ON HOLD)
1. Getting Ready to Free Fall

Hey Everyone... This is my second story. My first story (Rivers of Blood) didn't go so well so I'm gonna try again. Ok a few things are different in my story.  
  
This story doesn't follow the story line at all so if things conflict with each other that's not my problem. Mutants have been discovered in story and a new school year is starting in my story. Colossus isn't being black mailed And Wanda was never sent to that mental place but don't worry she's still the same moody angry Wanda we all know and love... she just doesn't want to kill her family any more.  
  
Ok thx I think that's it please review its proven that the more reviews I  
get the faster I update.  
  
O for those of you who don't know Kadia's name is pronounced. Ka-d-a.  
thx  
  
Getting Ready to Free Fall  
  
Kadia leaned on the railing that kept people away from the edge of the  
cliff. She sighed as she breathed in the cool evening air. Beside her on  
both sides rested her two best friends Sue and Leah. They loved coming  
here at sunset. It was so peaceful.  
  
She listened to the waves hit the cliff's base and heard her two friends  
discussing tomorrow's party.  
  
It was to take place right here by this cliff edge. So when it got dark  
they could set off fireworks for everyone to see.  
  
Suddenly her view of the sunset was cut off. As a pair of hands covered  
her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." A young male voice asked.  
  
Kadia pretended to think about it for a minute "Um... Brad Pitt?" she  
asked grinning as her friends giggled nearby.  
  
"Close enough." The voice said as he took his hands away.  
  
Kadia turned around and leaned against the railing as she stared in to  
the eyes of her older brother Ian.  
  
Ian had dark brown eyes with flecks of green in them. He was taller than  
Kadia by a few inches; his black hair was darker than Kadia's bright red  
hair, which was shoulder length well Ian's hair laid flat on his head.  
  
"Its time for dinner, Mum sent me to get you." Ian told his younger  
sister.  
  
"Ok... See ya guys." Kadia called to her friends as she followed Ian toward  
their house.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Ian broke the silence.  
  
"So anyone asked you to the party tomorrow?" He questioned casually.  
  
"Why?" Kadia asked suspiciously. She found Ian could be over protective  
at times and the last thing she needed was for him to be going after her  
date.  
  
"O... No reason I was just thinking of going after him and putting him in  
an illusion." Ian said with an evil grin.  
  
Kadia rolled her eyes. Ian was a mutant he could get into peoples minds  
and trap them in illusions. The illusions could be good or bad.  
  
Kadia thought of the other members of their family as Ian laughed at  
Kadia's expression.  
  
There was of course mom and dad. There father was a mutant who could see  
through walls, Mom was a human who worked at the town's school as a JK  
teacher.  
  
Then there was Megan she was 12, making her 3 years younger than Kadia.  
Megan was a mutant... her powers had developed a few months ago but she  
didn't know how to control them. So far Megan was able to hover a few  
feet above the ground.  
  
The youngest in the family was the twins. They were just entering their  
terrible twos. Thankfully mutant powers didn't show them selves until  
mostly double digits because if Adam or Luke had been mutants, the house  
would most likely be gone by now.  
  
Kadia hadn't shown any signs of being a mutant yet, but her Father had  
told her that some mutants powers hadn't show them selves until the  
mutant was in their twenties. So there was still a chance that Kadia  
could be a mutant.  
  
The two teens walked in silence as Kadia thought about being a mutant.  
Was it hard learning to control their powers? Or dealing with mutant  
haters? What happened to them when parents ran their mutant kids out of  
the house?  
  
Kadia looked at Ian did he hide from mutant haters at school. What did he  
do when he saw a kid being bullied because they were different like him?  
  
"Ian...can I ask you something?" Kadia asked her brother nervously  
  
"Sure Kadia what is it?" He said smiling down at the red haired girl.  
  
"Is it hard?" She asked simply  
  
"Is what hard Kadia?" He asked confused about the question.  
  
"Being a mutant." She finished quietly. Kadia had talked with their  
father about this but never with Ian.  
  
Ian stayed silent for a time. Looking out at the sun set as he thought  
about the question. Ian sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Kadia said quickly  
afraid she had upset her brother.  
  
"I don't mind it's just I'm not sure how to answer." He said looking at  
her. "some days I think being a mutant is a curse ...  
having to hide from mutant haters, having to learn how to control your  
powers and keep them in check so that they don't go out of control..... and  
other days I love it. Being able to go places in my illusions seeing the  
world without having to leave my home it's great.  
  
He faded off as he looked in to the sunset. Thinking.  
  
The two continued walking in silence until they reached their house. When  
they arrived Ian headed upstairs to help the twins wash up. While Kadia  
headed in to the kitchen to help her mom.  
  
Kadia found her mother stirring a large pot of spaghetti sauce. She  
walked over to the cupboard and got out seven plates, she began to set  
the places as Megan skipped in to the kitchen.  
  
"Kadia's got a date, Kadia's got a date." Megan chanted as she skipped  
around the table. Making sure her sister was always on the opposite side.  
  
"How do you know I have a date?" Kadia exclaimed trying to catch the  
younger girl.  
  
"Because I heard Ian talking to the twins and he said that when they find  
out who your date is he's gonna teach the twins how you scare boyfriends  
off." Megan said with an evil grin.  
  
Kadia groaned and then a thought came to her head. Bending down to  
Megan's height Kadia grinned. The same evil grin Megan had on her face.  
  
"You know Megan Ian's talking about any boyfriend you might have too. And  
just think the twins are to young to do any real damage to my boy friends  
now, but when you start dating ... well lets just say I pity the poor soul  
who you go out with." Kadia said her grin widening as she spoke.  
  
Megan's face changed from evil amusement to utter horror in a matter of  
seconds.  
  
She looked toward her mother who was trying hard not to laugh and then  
back to Kadia's.  
  
Megan groaned "I'm gonna die a nun!" she wailed  
  
"Yes well you can die a nun after dinner now go and wash up." Her mother  
ordered grinning.  
  
Kadia and Ian walked down the path leading to the party. She and Ian were both meeting their dates there.  
  
When they arrived the two saw the party was already underway.  
  
"Well I'll see you around" Ian told his younger sister as he began walking toward the party.  
  
"Ian wait a sec!" Kadia called out. Ian halted and turned to look at his sister.  
  
"Yes" He stated putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If I see you or the twins even lay a hand on my date I'll kill you." She said causally as though people were often threatened with death.  
  
Kadia passed Ian as she walked down the hill toward the party. Ian quickly got out of her way.  
  
He knew Kadia wasn't bluffing; she really could kill a person if she wanted. And may God have mercy on your soul if you made Kadia angry because she sure wouldn't.  
  
Ian shook off his shock and headed down the hill to find his date. Kadia had already met up with her date Peter Harwood.  
  
Peter was tall with messy dirty blond hair. He had bright green eyes and always seemed to be doing something active.  
  
Kadia and Peter and known each other for a few years, both had feelings for the other but neither had taken action on them until Peter had asked Kadia to the Party.  
  
She liked Peter a lot; he wasn't a mutant hater and never seemed to be one to stand there when another person was being bullied.  
  
After a few hours Kadia and Leah met up at the cliff railing while their dates got drinks.  
  
They looked up at the sky.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Kadia asked looking around for the strange cracking sound she could here.  
  
"Hear what Kadia?" Leah asked straining her ears for the noise.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Kadia began but she was cut off as the cliff below them collapsed causing the two girls to fall over the edge plunging toward the icy cold water 100 feet below.  
  
O I'm evil cliffy if u want to know what happens you have to review I don't care if it's a flame or a comment or an idea please review. Thx to all of u who have read this please review and the more reviews I get the faster I update. Thx bye 


	2. Spirit of the Dragon

Ok here's a new chapter I kinda left you all hanging last chapter. Alright this chapter is kinda dramatic it may contain scenes of violence and mature subject matter reader discretion is advised to those under the ages of lets say 8 or 9. There is a bit of the acolytes in this chapter just at the end sorry it's taking so long to get them in. There will be a lot of acolyte ness in the next chapter the information in these two chapters just seemed important to the story and will dictate many of the characters actions. Thank you so much to those of you who updated.  
  
Reviews  
  
Pyrosprite- thanks a lot for reviewing I hope this chapter is just as good as the last one. And I came up the name Kadia because I baby sat a little girl named Kadia once and just fell in love with the name. Thanks for updating please review again.  
  
Spirit of the Dragon  
  
Kadia and Leah both let out screams of terror as they fell toward the water below. Panic flooded both girls as solid ground disappeared only to become thin air.  
  
I'm going to die Kadia thought to herself as she fell.  
  
Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
She could hear Leah's screams beside her; above she could hear yells and more screams as the people still on solid ground comprehended what had happened.  
  
But Kadia couldn't focus on any of these things as scenes flashed before her eyes. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes; well in this case they seemed to be right.  
  
She watched all of the important moments in her life some involving her family her friends and some others just of all the questions she had ever had in her life.  
  
But one moment that kept playing was something her father had said to her once.  
  
"Being a mutant can be a gift or a curse it's how you use your power that makes it a gift or a curse." He had said  
  
Those words kept ringing in Kadia's ears "a gift or a curse...how you use your power...makes it a gift or a curse..."  
  
And then she felt it a warm sensation spreading through her body. Kadia had never felt something like this before it felt great as though as though it was part of her.  
  
She could feel her body changing she felt something shoot out of her back as her body lengthened and grew. It became strong as though it was the most powerful thing alive. The power and feeling grew in her mind until it filled it as though it had always been there.  
  
Kadia looked at her back and saw it wasn't human anymore; her back was scaly with black scales, shooting out of her back was a pair of wings she saw the skin connecting the wings was purple that shimmered and changed in the light, her hands had changed to clawed paws the claws were gold with silver steaks, and as though a growth of her spine she saw she had a tail that ended in a spade.  
  
Kadia unfolded her wings as though they were another pair of hands she always had. And flew. Stopping her fall.  
  
She was a creature all had thought was a story but here she was a living breathing Dragon.  
  
Kadia flapped her wings keeping her aloft. But then everything came back to her as Leah's screams suddenly tore through her thoughts.  
  
With out thinking Kadia dived and grabbed Leah about the waist stopping her fall.  
  
Leah looked up to see what had caught her and let out another scream. But Kadia ignored her as she concentrated on flying back up to the cliff just thinking of getting back to safety.  
  
When her clawed feet hit the ground Kadia let got of Leah and without it being her choice transformed back.  
  
Kadia fell onto her hands and knees and began to cough but instead of air coming out of her mouth it was fire. Kadia pushed herself away from the now smothering grass back toward the broken cliff edge.  
  
But stopped when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her. Kadia turned around to see Ian and she threw herself at him holding him like a life preserver. As she cried Ian held her soon Kadia felt another pair of hands she turned to see Sue there.  
  
"What an I? What's happening to me?" Kadia cried looking at her shaking hands as though they would change into claws at any moment.  
  
She knew what had happened but she had never thought it would be like that. Her mutant powers had evolved when she needed them the most. And they had taken over; the dragon part of her had saved her life as well as Leah's. But now the human part was in control again and it was scared.  
  
Kadia began to lose conciseness but before she fell in to darkness Kadia heard something that made her blood run cold.  
  
"Kill the demon"... "Creature from Hell"... "Mutie freak"...."Kill it"  
  
These were the cries coming from the villagers surrounding Kadia, Ian and Sue.  
  
Sue cried out as a man moved forward and began to drag her away from Kadia and Ian. Kadia noted it was Sue's father. But she was too weak to protest.  
  
Kadia just sat there in fear as Ian tried to defend both of them with his powers but there were to many people he couldn't fight them all. Kadia fell forward on to the burnt grass. Darkness swallowing her. As she gave in Kadia heard something that made her stiffen with fear.  
  
"Get the mutie family we'll get rid of that demons spawn right now burn 'em all"  
  
Kadia tried to yell out a warning but she was swallowed by darkness as she fell unconscious.  
  
Kadia groaned. It had been a dream it was all a dream. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. But found she couldn't she couldn't move her hands.  
  
Kadia's eyes shot open she turned over so she was lying on her back. A terrible sight met her eyes. She was bound and gagged on the ground; Ian lay beside her out cold.  
  
On her other side was Megan tied up like she was. Megan's eyes were bloodshot her face tear stained and a look of horror and fear on her young face. The twins were also there they were both crying and looked as though they were trapped in a nightmare.  
  
Kadia looked around for her parents. The scene that met her eyes would haunt her forever.  
  
There in front of her was a stake and tied to the stake were two burning bodies. The flames rose higher engulfing the bodies and thankfully hiding them from Kadia's view.  
  
Tears rose in her eyes as she began to cry. Fear welled up in her as well as hatred but the fear overtook her and there was nothing she could do about it. It engulfed her, bided her and she was helpless.  
  
The Fear was added to as some men came and grabbed Megan. Kadia tried to stop them do anything but another man placed his booted foot on her back forcing her to the ground.  
  
The men dragged Megan to another man who Kadia recognized as the village priest. They used to go to church but then mutants had been discovered and the talks about how mutants were creatures from hell had gotten worse and worse.  
  
After that they hadn't attended church.  
  
Kadia's fear grew to an unbearable level as the Priest began to read something from an open book he had in is hand.  
  
And with a start Kadia realized something. This wasn't a random mutant killing this was a witch trial.  
  
She watched in horror as two men strapped Meagan to a rock.  
  
"If the rock sinks you are guilty of witch craft and are a mutant demon from Hell if the rock floats you God has saved you so that you may sacrifice your self to him and be cleansed of the mutant spawn." The priest told Megan. He leered at her because he knew either way she would die.  
  
Kadia watched as three men lifted the rock and tossed it in to the lake beside them. She watched as Megan cast one more fearful look around before she disappeared under the water.  
  
Kadia screamed out through her gag. The man whose foot was on her back pushed down harder forcing the air from her lungs. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the water willing her sister to rise from the watery grave she had been laid in.  
  
Movement to her right drew her attention as two more men came and grabbed the twins. Kadia screamed louder trying desperately to stand to do anything to stop this massacre.  
  
But her pleas were ignored. The priest went through the same process he had with Megan. After the twins had been latched down to the rocks they were thrown in to the lake sinking below the surface just as Megan had.  
  
She watched the water praying for a miracle and someone answered. Kadia watched in amazement, as her brothers appeared on the other side of the lake both we're coughing and spitting up water but both were alive.  
  
She noted that Adams hands were glowing as both brothers clutched the other like a life perseveres. Then it happened a man leaped out of the trees behind her brothers a knife in his hand. Kadia tried to scream out a warning but it was to late. The knife came plunging down right in to Adams back.  
  
The boy let out a scream filled with terror and pain. Luke tried to jump away but another man had come up behind him and grabbed him. Another knife came down on Luke biting in to his flesh causing Luke to let out a scream very similar to the one Adam had let out only moments before.  
  
Kadia tried to turn away from the slaughter in front of her but she couldn't. Kadia could not tear her eyes away from her brothers and the men who continued to repeatedly slash and stab them. Their screams echoed in her ears and would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.  
  
When they were sure the two young boys were dead the men picked up the bodies and tossed them in to the lake. The second the bodies had sunk below the water the lake changed from a clear blue to a startling red. It was blood. Her brother's blood.  
  
Kadia stared at the red water. Now three of her siblings had been laid to rest there all of them killed because of human's hatred toward mutants. She felt another emotion rising in her it was anger... hate.  
  
She was still scared and horrified at her family's deaths but now anger and hate joined in her swirling emotions.  
  
Her fear grew to an unbearable pitch when two men came and grabbed her and Ian and tied them to a stake.  
  
Surrounding the stake was wood all of it doused in oil. The priest walked up to face her and began to read from the book he had in his hand. His words were lost on Kadia as she stared straight ahead.  
  
Her eyes were wide and her breath came out in shaky gasps as she thought about the fate her family had met and now she and Ian would meet the same fate as their parents to burn alive.  
  
When the priest was done talking he motioned for the people holding the torches to move forward and light the wood.  
  
Kadia watched in horror as the wood and oil caught fire. The fire quickly moved toward her and Ian she tried to move away from the fire but it surrounded her and there was nowhere to go.  
  
She screamed out in pain as the fire caught on to her pant leg and began to burn her. I'm going to die she thought again and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
She continued to scream in pain, anger and grief. Then she felt, it the same sensation she had felt when she had fallen off the cliff, it was the dragon half of her taking over her ...saving her.  
  
Kadia felt powerful again as the ropes holding her broke her stood on her hind legs screaming her fury and letting out a huge blast of fire in to the afternoon sky. The pain in her leg burned deeply but she ignored it as she fell on to all fours.  
  
Kadia turned toward the humans some who watched her in fear others who ran in panic. Kadia turned away from them as a new sound reached ears it was coughing.  
  
Kadia searched for the sound and found it came from her brother. Ian had fallen forward when the ropes had broken, now he lay on some of the oil- covered logs and the fire was moving toward him.  
  
Kadia gently picked him up with one of her large paws she tried to run but now one of her legs was injured and another hand was taking up from holding her brother.  
  
The human side of her would have been in a panic by now but she was a dragon now and she knew what she had to do. Kadia bent her legs and with a powerful push was in the air. Her wings unfurled then and she beat them keeping herself in the air.  
  
She flew long and hard until she was miles from the village. The pain in Kadia's leg became worse and worse as she flew. Her wing beats became more labored as she flew farther and farther.  
  
Soon she could go no farther and began to fall out of the sky toward the forest below, she held Ian tight to her chest to keep him from getting hurt as she crashed in to the forest below shoulder first.  
  
When she had stopped sliding Kadia once again changed back to her human form. There she lay beside her brother as the two of them fell unconscious once again.  
  
Kadia heard footsteps coming toward her through the forest. She curled up tighter hoping who ever it was would pass by and totally miss the huge gouge she had torn in the ground. No such luck.  
  
The footsteps stopped. Kadia heard someone mutter in another language then call out in English.  
  
"Guys over here I think I found something'." A male voice shouted out. Kadia heard other footsteps coming toward them but she ignored them as she felt two strong hands turn her on to her back.  
  
Kadia felt something soft and leathery under her as she lay on her back but ignored it. Soon she heard other voices talking around her but they were to quiet for her to make out.  
  
"Come we must get them back to the base." A cold commanding voice said.  
  
There was movement and soon two strong hands picked her up and carried her off. As they walked Kadia felt herself slipping in to darkness again and this time she surrendered peacefully hoping she wasn't making a mistake.  
  
Ok here's another chapter hope every one likes it don't worry there will be a lot of acolyte ness in the next chapter but if you want to read that you have to review I'm not updating until I get a new review thanks to those of you who did review I will take questions flames comments anything so please review. 


	3. Hate for all Time

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they help a lot. Here's and new chapter I hope you all like it.  
  
Reviews  
  
Ima-Blue-Monkey: Thx for the review  
  
Chiomon: I'm sorry about killing everyone. But it was needed to give Kadia and Ian and great hate for humans. I know the twins were only 2 but they affect Kadia the most in this story due to her having to see them suffer. A lot of her decisions are based on the horror she saw. Thx for reviewing.  
  
Hate for all Time  
  
Kadia heard voices surrounding her. Her leg had a dull ache to it but nothing compared to the pain she felt in her head. Each word from the voices surrounding her was like a hammer hitting her over the head repeatedly.  
  
She groaned as one voice stood out among the others. Who ever the voice belonged to was talking at a warp speed making it seem like a drill was digging in to her brain.  
  
She groaned again louder this time bringing someone's attention to her. At first the words were blurry like listening to someone yell at you from far away. But then the voice became clearer and she could make out the words.  
  
"Hey petite how you doing." A male voice asked keeping his voice thankfully soft. She moaned and cracked open one of her eyes.  
  
Standing above her was a young man. He had short brown hair and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She noted it as strange but didn't think about it since thinking made the pain in her head worse.  
  
She wanted to ask about where she was, who were these people and where was her brother, but it looked as thought those questions would have to wait since she seemed incapable of talking at the moment.  
  
"Anything we can do for ya." The man asked staring down at her. She would have answered but darkness was surrounding her and soon she was asleep again.  
  
Over the next few days Kadia was awake on and off sometimes she found people there but most of the time she found herself alone and was at these times she cried.  
  
Kadia cried for her family. For the parents she saw burn to death for the sister she saw drown, for her twins brother who she saw slaughtered and for the fear she felt when she had been tied to a stake.  
  
Soon it had been a week. A week of healing physically and mentally. Over that week Kadia had fallen in and out conciseness. And now her fear and pain over her family's deaths was replaced by anger and hatred. She would avenge them even if she died trying she would get revenge for the death of her family.  
  
With that parting thought Kadia fell asleep once more her dreams filled with images from her families deaths and filled with her brothers screams.  
  
Kadia woke the next day filled with a new strength. She sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed she was laying on. She looked around the room she had been placed in.  
  
It was medium size containing a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a full-length mirror. She put her feet on the group and gingerly stood up.  
  
Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through her leg. Kadia quickly sat down on the bed again. She looked down at her leg and pulled up the legging on the track pants she was wearing. When the legging was pulled up to her knee Kadia gasped. The entire lower part of her leg was covered in scars. She sat back her eyes wide, 'the fire' when she had been tied to the stake her leg had caught fire.  
  
Kadia shook slightly as she looked at her leg again. She took a few huge gulps of air before she tried to stand again. It still hurt but the pain was manageable. As she began to walk across the room she walked with a limp to try to avoid the pain.  
  
When she had neared the wardrobe Kadia looked up in to the full-length mirror and gasped again.  
  
There sticking out of her back was a pair of wings; they were just like the ones she had when she changed shape to become a dragon, but now they were smaller to fit her human form. She moved from side to side examine the new additions.  
  
They were about 14 feet across and were much like a bats wings, the skin connecting each wing together was purple and shimmered in the light. She breathed out a sigh of wonder, they were beautiful. Kadia practiced opening and closing them a few times. They responded as though they were another pair of hands.  
  
She searched her body for any other change. There was only one other; her eyes instead of the dark brown they had been they were blood red and shaped like a hawks eyes. She opened her eyes wider to get a better look at them. She let out another breath as she searched her eyes for any sigh of white, she found none. Kadia turned away from the mirror and limped over to the wardrobe. She searched through the drawers until she found a pair of baggy black jeans and a backless red tank top. She donned the clothing with some difficulty due to her new wings but managed. Kadia found a brush near the wardrobe and tied her hair in a loose bun at the back of her neck.  
  
When she was done Kadia limped over to the door let out a breath and stepped in to the hall. When she had closed the door behind her Kadia looked around the hallway, the entire hall was metal, the floors, the walls ,everything was metal.  
  
'this place gets weirder and weirder' she thought to herself as she started down the hall. As she walked Kadia noted the many doorways that lined the hall.  
  
As she continued to limp Kadia heard voices and picked up the pace in her hurry to reach them. When she came to the end of the hall Kadia found herself in a large room it looked like a kitchen since there was table, sink, fringe ect.  
  
Sitting at the table were three teenage boys. Kadia looked them all over. One of the guys sitting there was the guy she had seen when she had first woken, he had his feet on the table and was shuffling a deck of card, the sunglasses were gone but his face was turned away from her.  
  
Next at the table was a red headed guy, a clicking noise came from him as he flicked a lighter open and closed, the boy seemed to being doing it out of habit since it went unnoticed as he spoke with the next guy at the table.  
  
Her eyes turned to the last teen, he was slightly shorter than the others with silver/white hair and blue eyes, he was handsome and from his posture he knew it.  
  
"so you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come and play a game of card with us." The brown haired teen asked someone  
  
Kadia looked around but saw no one; she turned back to the table to find the three guys watching her. Kadia gave them a weak grin as she limped toward the table and sat down beside the brown haired guy.  
  
She shifted uncomfortable as the guys looked over her wings and into her blood red eyes.  
  
"Don't worry your not the only weird one." The silver haired boy informed her. Kadia looked at him with a look that seemed to tell him she did not like being called weird.  
  
"Well it's true." He continued seeing the looks everyone was giving him. The boy rolled his eyes and pointed at the boy beside Kadia. She turned and found herself looking into twin pools of red on black. They were beautiful and yet scary at the same time.  
  
"Remy Lebeau." The young man said holding out his hand and breaking the trace his eyes had trapped Kadia in. She shook his hand and looked at the others at the table, then it dawned on her.  
  
"Am I right in guessing your all mutants?" she asked noting the red on black eyes, the silver hair , and the strange obsession with the lighter.  
  
The teens all nodded grinning. Soon the guys had introduced themselves as Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau, Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff and St. John 'Pyro' Allerdyce.  
  
"So who are you Shelia." Pyro asked flicking his lighter open and closed much to Kadia's annoyance.  
  
"I'm Kadia." She said resting her head on her palm. "So where are we exactly?" Kadia asked looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Your in Magneto's New York base for his fight against humans." Pyro informed Kadia as thought he had heard these words many times before.  
  
'Magneto where have I heard that name before?' Kadia thought to herself she remembered hearing Ian and her parents mention him. Remembering her parent's make her hatred flare up as she thought about the second part of pyro's statement.  
  
"His fight against humans huh why is he fighting them?" she questioned thinking maybe this Magneto would be the person who could help her get her revenge.  
  
"Yeah my father and the rest of the mutants here believe humans and mutants will never be able to live together we believe mutants should be in charge." Peitro told Kadia a smug look on his face.  
  
"Your father?" Kadia asked  
  
"Yeah this be the bosses son." Remy informed the mutant girl as he continued to shuffle a deck of cards. "To add on to what speedy here's already told you we don't want to start a war we'll fight it if needed but we want to be able to walk the streets and not have to worry about being stabbed in the back." He paused not noticing Kadia flinch at the word stabbed.  
  
"Mag's runs a permanent team of mutants who go out and defend other mutants in any way possible we try to do what ever we can to stop this war the humans have started we're fighting it and won't stop until it's over." Remy continued  
  
"So what exactly do you do on this team of mutants?" She asked curious.  
  
"Depends, some of us have no problem with humans who don't mind mutants, it's just the ones who hate us that we fight. We mostly go out and fight any human who would dare mess with a mutant, we try to find out any information we can on mutants hate groups like the FoH." Peitro informed her  
  
It seemed to make sense to Kadia except one part. "But why? I mean if your fighting people who hate you they won't shy away from hurting you or worse, why put yourself at that kind of danger, there must be a reason for it." She asked  
  
The boys all glanced at each other. Then Gambit sighed, "We all fight for a different reason some fight because we believe that's what's right, others fight because they believe there is no other way, and some of us fight for revenge because of what humans had done to us or our loved ones." He said quietly  
  
Kadia stared at him. Revenge that was what she wanted agonist humans. If what they said was true she had found people who could help her get her revenge.  
  
"How do you join?" she asked as Remy dealt another hand in their card game. Once again the guys glanced at each other.  
  
"You must speak to me if you wish to join my team of mutants." A cold voice said behind Kadia. She whirled to find an older man standing behind her. He had come up so quietly that until he had spoken Kadia had not noticed his presence.  
  
The others at the table nodded in respect to this cold voiced individual. When her breathing had returned to normal Kadia looked into the mans eyes only to find them a startling blue.  
  
"Who are you?" Kadia asked, she had to try hard to keep her voice from shaking. for some reason this man made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end.  
  
"I am Eric 'Magneto' Lensherr and I am the leader of the Acolytes." He told Kadia in his cold voice.  
  
'Acolytes that must be the name of this mutant team' she thought to herself she looked up at him again 'where had she heard his name before' Kadia was sure she had heard it somewhere.  
  
"Come with me." Magneto commanded as he turned on his heal and began walking down the hall.  
  
Kadia jumped out of her seat and followed behind the older mutant. They walked in silence for a few minutes before someone broke the ice.  
  
"So you wish to join my team?" he questioned as he lead Kadia into an empty room.  
  
She nodded before she realized he couldn't see her "Yes from what the others told me this place is exactly what I'm looking for." She told Magneto quietly  
  
"And what is it your looking for?" he questioned again  
  
Kadia shifted uncomfortable with the question, but if she wanted help getting her revenge she had to tell him. "The others told me this was a place for mutants and that you fought humans... well I never had a problem with humans before... but that was before they killed my family and tried to kill me." She told him the hatred living in her flaring up again.  
  
"I want to avenge my family and this seems the best way, to fight against humans who go around killing mutants just because we're different it's sickening and I can keep what happened to myself and Ian from happening to someone else." Kadia continued not specifying about what happened the memories were still too painful.  
  
Magneto nodded as though he had heard stories like this before. He was silent for a moment.  
  
"I want you to know what we do here before you join, The mutants here fight mutant hating humans, we prefer not to get involved in a war but will not run if a war begins, we do what ever we can to help mutants whether someone has to die for it to be achieved all depends on what we're trying to do. I will not force you to kill someone but there are some here who will. You won't live a normal life in fact far from it. We have been labeled a terrorists group, the government will do anything it needs to, to bring the acolytes down, we have spies in the government and in mutant hate groups such as the FoH, you maybe called upon to spy on someone and yes a lot of our activates involve criminal affairs. So what I really need to know is if you do join our team will you follow orders no matter what and will you stay loyal to the end?" Magneto finished his speech his eyes never leaving Kadia's face.  
  
Kadia stood there in shock taking in every thing Magneto had said. Would she stay loyal and could she follow orders no matter what. Kadia turned her attention to what she was fighting for, her family she would not let their deaths go unnoticed and unavenged. She had already agreed she would do anything she needed to and if staying loyal and following orders was what she needed to do she could do it. She would do it.  
  
Kadia looked into Magneto's bright blue eyes so he would see how much she was willing to give to avenge her family. "I want to join I don't know if I could kill a person in cold blood but... I won't let my family's deaths or any other mutants deaths go unnoticed." Kadia said holding her head high and staring into Magnetos cold blue eyes the whole time.  
  
Magneto searched her eyes with his for a full minute before he looked away and nodded. "Welcome to the Acolytes." He said  
  
As he spoke Magneto handed her a necklace. It had a gold chain and at the bottom was an eight-pointed star, in the center of the star was a black circle running through the center of the circle was a purple streak.  
  
She looked up at Magneto "What is it?" she asked looping it around her neck  
  
"It is our team symbol all acolytes have one with a different colour streaked in the middle." He informed her pulling out his own star, which had a pure black stone in the center.  
  
"Thank you." She said simply looking down at her necklace again. Now she begin her revenge and help mutants all over the world as she did it.  
  
Well How was that everyone Kadia is now officially an acolyte. For those of you who are wondering how the acolytes explained their purpose was in my words and that is their thinking in my story if you don't like it please review and tell me how to inprove it. Now I want you to chose some pairings in my story some I have all ready chosen and will not change such as...  
  
Remy/Rogue Pyro/Amara Kadia/OC  
  
I think that's it please review and tell me any other pairings you would like they wont have big parts but I'll try and fit in some scenes with the voted couples.  
  
YOU NEED TO REVIEW. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME NEW REVIEWS. THX TO ALL OF YOU WHO DID REVIEW THEY HELP A LOT. 


	4. Just To Inform

OK Hi Everyone . I've noticed that there hasn't been a lot of reviews and if there is not a larger interest in my story it will not continue. I need more reviews and you my readers are the ones I look to for reviews so please send me a review any comments, questions, ideas, even flames I'll take anything.  
  
Ok I also want you the readers to be part of the story so I want you to review and tell me what pairings you all want. I asked for pairings in the last chapter but no one reviewed with any pairings so I'm asking again. Like I said before there are some pairings that had already been chosen  
  
**Remy/Rogue Pyro/Amara Kadia/OC  
**  
This story will not continue unless there is more interest in my story. Thank you to all who are reviewing it helps a lot.


	5. Shock of Fate

_Hi everyone thanks to all of you who reviewed it helps a lot. Ok here's a new chapter hope you all like it.  
_  
Reviews  
  
AriKitten-Thanks for the review I can't wait to here what you think of the rest of my story. I was at first not going to put Kadia in a relationship but then this really good scene popped up in my head in thus an OC was born.  
  
Southern Gal 8-Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
**The Shock of Fate**  
  
Ian groaned as he opened his eyes for the first time in a week. His vision was blurry and everything around him seemed to be moving.  
  
"Well it's good to see your awake, you were beginning to worry a few of us." A voice said somewhere to his right. The voice was cold and sent shivers up his spine.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Ian asked groggily as he tried to sit up.  
  
"My name is Eric 'Magneto' Lensherr and you are in Bayville New York." The cold voice told Ian crisply.  
  
'Magneto' Ian knew that name he had heard it many times on the news. Magneto was the name of the so-called mutant terrorist. Ian sat up so fast he cracked his head on the backboard behind him.  
  
His vision began to clear as he looked toward the other mutant. It was indeed magneto, even thought the only pictures people had of magneto showed him with a helmet on the outfit was the same. Now Ian looked up in to Magneto's cold blue eyes.  
  
"You're a terrorist!" Ian accused even though in his position it wasn't the best choice of things to say.  
  
A slight frown appeared on Magneto's face. "So it would seem you've heard of me." Magneto stated it seemed more of an observation then a question.  
  
"Yeah I've heard of you and your team!" Ian stated as well staring defiantly into the older mans eyes.  
  
Magneto turned his back to Ian. "And what would you say if I was to offer you a spot on this team?" Eric questioned causally.  
  
"I'd say forget about it, I'm not sure your reasons foe saving us but as soon as everyone is ready we're out of here." Ian said staring at the old mans back.  
  
Magneto whirled around to face Ian 'was it possible Ian did not know what had happened to his family' it would seem so since the boy was talking as though there were more people there.  
  
Eric opened his mouth to speak but closed it a moment later. He had the boys answer and he knew it would not change, Ian would not join. With out saying another word Magneto turned around and walked out the door. It would be better if Kadia gave her brother the news of their family's death.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Kadia walked into her brothers' room and closed the door behind her. She looked at her older brother and tears filled her eyes. The left side of his face was just one huge bruise he was covered in small cuts and bruises just as she was.  
  
Kadia gave him a weak smile when she saw the look of wonder on his face as he looked over her new wings and red eyes. She walked over to his bedside and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Kadia cool wings." He said trying to lower the tension in the room. "I'm glad your ok, how is everyone else?" he asked looking at her expectedly.  
  
Kadia sat back, so it was true her brother had no memory of what had happen that day. Tears began to fill her eyes and a concerned looked pasted over Ian's face.  
  
"Kadia what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked fear clearly showing in his eyes now, Kadia nodded she had to tell him.  
  
"Ian after we were knocked out they went after mom and dad, Megan, the twins, everyone, I woke up and there was nothing I could do they were dying I had to watch... They killed them Ian they killed everyone the twin's dead, Megan gone and I couldn't do anything and when we were going die I don't know what happened I just transformed I grabbed you and took off as fast as I could." Kadia told her brother she watched as the look on his face changed from concern to horror and grief.  
  
Kadia felt the tears slide down her face as she moved forward and hugged on to Ian, he pulled her into a hug and they sat there forever Ian holding her until Kadia had cried herself asleep, Ian just sat there in shock for hours not thinking about anything.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Ian walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. They had been at the acolyte base for two weeks now. Ian placed his hands in his pockets as he thought about the past two weeks his recovery, Kadia's news about becoming an Acolyte, His anger that she would do something like that, their small argument, and then his caving he had agreed he wouldn't cause trouble but had told her he would not under any circumstances join.  
  
They had both been introduced to the entire team as well as introduced to some of the others who played a part in the acolytes' workings such as Magneto's daughter Wanda and her team leader Mystique.  
  
Ian shuttered at the thought of some of those people. Gambit, Pyro, Quicksilver and his sister Wanda seemed ok. The adults kinda freaked him out. Sabertooth was not the kinda guy you wanted to meet in a dark alley, Mastermind was just weird even thought they both had the same power the man just reminded Ian greatly of a monkey, Mystique well she was just plane scary it worried him that she would be the one who trained Kadia about her shape shifting ability but there wasn't anything he could really do about it, and Magneto, the man was cold there was no other word for it and it would take a lot for Ian to trust the him.  
  
Ian walked in to the kitchen to find Remy, Peitro and Wanda eating quietly well Gambit shuffled one of his many decks of cards. They all looked up when Ian sat down.  
  
"Hey where's Kadia?" he asked, he knew she was up since he had heard her poke her head in his room earlier.  
  
"She's in her first training session with mystique." Wanda told Ian as she poked at her now soggy cereal.  
  
"Yeah and god help her. Mystique's a demon in the NS-5." Peitro stated. Ian glanced uneasily toward the large doors that separated them from the NS-5.  
  
When Ian and Kadia had been given the grand tour they had been shown the NS- 5. It was a huge oval room where the acolytes performed their training sessions. Ian shook his head it had amazed him the kinda stuff they had in that room.  
  
Kadia emerged with Mystique half an hour later they spoke for a minute before Mystique strode down the hall away from the them. Kadia stumbled toward the table and collapsed in a chair. She was covered in sweat her red hair had darkened and was matted to her head. Peitro got up and got Kadia glass of water setting it down in front of her. Kadia nodded her thanks since she was breathing to hard to speak. "She's a monster." Kadia exclaimed when she had caught her breath. The Acolytes all gave her looks of sympathy.  
  
"Don't worry it's easier when it's a group session, so what did she work on with you?" Gambit asked giving her a small grin.  
  
"Well we worked on my shape shifting a lot, she showed me a few fighting moves she wants me to practice and we did a bit flying with these." She told them nodding toward the wings on her back.  
  
"So you can fly with those you don't have to transform?" Wanda asked. Kadia nodded as she told another sip of her drink.  
  
"How did the shifting go?" Peitro asked.  
  
Kadia looked thoughtful for a minute "It went ok, I didn't make it to full form but a few things changed like I grew a tail once and my wings got bigger stuff like that." She told them.  
  
Kadia stood up and put her empty glass in the sink. "Well I'm going back to bed see you guys in a bit." She said as she walked slowly down the hall toward her room yawing.  
  
When Kadia had closed her door she noticed a package on her bed. Kadia walked over to it curious. When she had opened the box the sight that met her eyes made her smile.  
  
It was a uniform. The entire outfit was black. The pants were skin tight that attached on to a pair of silver boots. The top was skin tight as well it cut off at her stomach in a upside down V. On her top were gauntlets on each forearm they came down her hand until a few centimeters before her knuckles and ended in a V.  
  
Kadia stripped off her work out clothing and tried on the outfit. It fit perfectly. Kadia took off the outfit and placed back in the box. She changed into a pair of jeans and a backless shirt.  
  
Kadia fell back on to her bed and fell asleep a grin on her face.  
  
Ok everyone how do you all like it? IF you like it please review and tell me if you don't please review me anyway. _Just to let you know Kadia's uniform is the same as the uniform the older kitty where's in Ascension II_. No one has given me any pairings yet you know they can be pairings for anyone x-men, acolytes, brotherhood I don't care. Just to let you know I will not update my story unless I get some reviews. **I NEED REVIEWS THEY ARE WHAT TELLS ME PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY AND IF I DON"T GET REVIEWS I DON"T UPDATE**. Thank you to everyone who did review 


	6. Hide these Scars

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but now I'm back how do you all like my story so far I need reviews to find out what you all think so please review me and tell me what you all think.  
**  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
_**So Am I Still Waiting For This World To Stop Hating, Can't Find A Good Reason, Can't Find Hope To Believe In.  
**_  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
**Hide these Scars  
  
**Ian glanced over at his sister. She looked on the verge of a panic attack. Kadia's red eyes were wide and her breathing was coming out in short shaky gasps. "Hey Kadia you ok?" Ian asked causing Gambit who was driving to look back at Kadia.  
  
Kadia jumped at her brothers' voice. She took a breath nodded and then looked out the window. Her eyes were still wide but her breath had quieted.  
  
It had been a month and a half since Kadia's powers had developed. Over that time Kadia had trained a lot until now where she had full control over her shape shifting ability.  
  
It had been amazing to see his little sister in that Dragon form and even more amazing when she had taken him flying. That had been wonderful and he knew Kadia enjoyed it.  
  
Ian looked out the window. It was their first day of high school in Bayville he was excited and worried at the same time. Ian and Kadia loved school they did well in it except for chemistry (for some reason Kadia had trouble mixing stuff together.)  
  
It was a new beginning for both of them and he wanted it to go well. Ian glanced over at his sister again; he knew nothing would be the same now. Kadia's new eyes and wings were like a sign that said 'I'm a mutant kill me now' in bright neon letters.  
  
He sighed nothing could be the same again. The car stopped in front of a large building that had a large mob like crowd in front of it. They mob shouted things and thrust signs in the air.  
  
It was then that the mobs words reached Ian's ears. They were mutant haters he realized. He saw the signs and heard their shouts none of it was good. Ian swallowed and opened the door getting out of the car. When he turned back to look at Kadia he saw she had he eyes closed and was taking deep calming breathes.  
  
When she opened her eyes Ian saw something there that scared him he wasn't sure what it was but it was something new something he had never seen in his sister before, it was hate.  
  
A raw emotion brought on by these people. Their shouts their anger was fueling Kadia's hate. Her face changed to one of emotionless calm well her eyes held their fury. It was so powerful that Kadia's eyes began to glow blood red. A pair of sunglasses Kadia put on blocked the glow out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Remy." Ian told the Cajun mutant.  
  
"No problem homme." Gambit said his eyes also burning at the sight of the protesters. It was then that Ian realized that was the reason for the acolytes. Magneto had started this team because of people like this people who hated mutants.  
  
Kadia got out of the car breaking Ian's chain of thought. They walked toward the crowd and down a pathway between the mobs toward the high school doors. Surrounding them on both side's people yelled louder when they caught sight of Kadia and Ian.  
  
Ian was amazed at how high Kadia held her head in front of these people. She would not let them scare her no matter what.  
  
Kadia looked around at the many people who surrounded them. Her hate filled eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She walked her head held high; Kadia was scared of these people and what she knew they could do if they thought of you as a threat.  
  
That was why Kadia had trained so hard over the last month, she knew now that if anything like that was to happen again she could stop it she could keep people from harm. And she knew now she had the power to avenge her family.  
  
Up ahead Kadia saw a group of teens walking toward the high school. They were no doubt mutants from the way the crowd reacted to them. But they kept walking some looking down others looking straight ahead.  
  
A blond haired guy stepped out of the mob and pushed down one of the mutant teens. The boy was pale with long black hair (Kurt) he was helped up by a black girl (Amanda) and a tall brown haired boy (Scott).  
  
Kadia felt her anger boil over she wasn't going to let this just go unnoticed. She rushed forward before anyone could do anything and pushed the blond haired guy.  
  
"Why don't you just back off!" she told him angrily. Kadia noticed that the guy was off balance for a second because of her wings.  
  
"Hey look guys another mutie freak." The blond sneered "What's with the glasses you like Summers over here." He said staring down at Kadia.  
  
"No" She said innocently "They protect me from having to look directly at your ugly face." Kadia sneered back at him.  
  
The blonds face changed in anger as he lashed out knocking Kadia to the ground. In a flash Ian was there pushing the blond backward. The blond guy tripped over his feet and fell onto his back looking up at Ian; anger was in her brothers' eyes blue eyes.  
  
"You try something like that again your going to be seeing something I'm sure you don't want to see." Ian said in a slow dangerous voice, he then allowed his eyes to flash the bright neon they did when he used his powers.  
  
Kadia got up and ripped off her sunglasses as she joined her brother standing over the blond guy. She caught him in her garnet gaze and held his eyes there.  
  
As though trapped by a spell the blond continued to stare into Kadia's red eyes until she blinked releasing him from her gaze.  
  
Kadia turned around to the group of mutants behind her. "Hey you ok?" she asked the black haired boy.  
  
"Yeah thanks." He said looking her over, his eyes resting momentarily on her garnet eyes and folded wings.  
  
"No problem," she told the boy sticking out her hand "I'm Kadia and this is my brother Ian." She continued as the boy took her out stretched hand.  
  
"I'm Kurt." He told the siblings "so are both of you mutants?" he asked shifting around trying to ignore the crowd surrounding them.  
  
"Yeah Ian's had his powers for a few years now and mine developed recently." Kadia told him her eyes glowing for a moment at the memory. Ian noticed and began steering the conversation into safer waters.  
  
"So are all of you mutants." He asked looking over the large crowd behind Kurt and his two companions.  
  
"Yeah everyone except Amanda here." Kurt said nodding at the black girl beside him "she's pure human" he continued. Ian again glanced over to his sister. Kadia was looking the human girl over with a critical eye. The girl Amanda saw the strange look in Kadia's eyes, as the mutant girl looked her over.  
  
She shifted uncomfortable for a moment then asked, "So what are your powers." Interested in what type of power might have caused Kadia's transformation. "Well I can cast illusions in someone's head and Kadia here can OWW..." Ian said holding the spot where Kadia had kicked him. He gave her a strange look but fell silent seeing his sister seemed to want to keep her powers quiet for the time being.  
  
The other mutants traded looks but didn't push for an answer when it was quite clear the girl Kadia wanted it kept a secret.  
  
"Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" Kurt asked as the two siblings traded looks.  
  
"Sure why not" Ian said nodding as Kurt first introduced them to the brown haired guy whose name was Scott, he went on to introduce the rest of the crowd which included teens of all ages, shapes and sizes.  
  
Ian being the curious guy he was asked about their powers. They each gave him a short explanation about their gifts, well some like the girl Rogue gave no explanation of her power.  
  
"So what's your first class?" Scott asked as Ian and Kadia pulled out their timetables.  
  
"Um... I have math first." Ian said his eyes sliding over the paper in front of him.  
  
"I have English first." Kadia said looking up at Scott.  
  
"Well I know Jean has math first if you want help finding the class and hmm... lets see who has English?" Scott called out the last part since you couldn't expect him to remember everyone's timetables.  
  
"I do." Amanda called out giving Kadia a weak smile she still wasn't sure what the mutant girl thought about her but she was going to try to make friends either way. Kadia didn't return the smile just continued to stare at Amanda with that same critical look.  
  
Amanda shifted uncomfortable again but was saved by the bell ringing. She let out a sigh of relief as herself and the rest of the mutant teens surrounding her made their way up the stairs toward the school.  
  
All morning Kadia moved around the school looking for some one she knew or trusted. She had been told Pietro and Wanda would be here. Pietro had of course run to school well Wanda had come from the brotherhood house so neither had come to the school with them.  
  
Kadia sighed again, she had caught glimpses of Ian through out the morning but they never had a chance to talk yet.  
  
Kadia made her way to the cafeteria; she had spoken with Pietro the day before and agreed that they would meet here for lunch. Kadia entered the large room, which was already filled, to the brim with students.  
  
She looked around the cafeteria for a shock of silver hair and found it at the back of the room. Kadia smiled as she made her way through the crowd. It wasn't exactly hard considering the human students were just plain freaked out when they saw her coming the wings threw everyone off balance.  
  
She quickly made her way to the table and sat down dropping her bag beside her. Wanda joined them a few minutes later. "So how's it been so far?" Pietro asked drumming his fingers at super speed on the table in front of him.  
  
"Alright I guess." Kadia sighed looking around the cafeteria for Ian.  
  
"Where's Ian?" Wanda asked also looking around for Kadia's older brother. "Wait there he is and he's with ... the X-men!" She continued her eyes narrowing at the sight of Kurt, Scott, Jean and Kitty walking with Ian.  
  
"What!" Pietro exclaimed looking up at Ian.  
  
"Wait those are the X-men?" Kadia asked staring at the group of teens surrounding Ian. Magneto and the Acolytes had told her about the X-men. A group of mutants who fought against Magneto and his cause. They believed humans and mutants could get along and work together.  
  
Apparently Magneto and the man know as Professor X had been friends and still got on pretty well, despite the fact that they had to fight each other because of what they believed in.  
  
"Yeah that's them." Wanda said looking the X-men over with the same look Kadia used on Amanda.  
  
"Hey and get this, you see that pale black haired guy?" Pietro asked drawing Kadia's attention to him.  
  
"Yeah Kurt we met him this morning." She told him looking at the black haired mutant.  
  
"Well guess what, he's mystiques son." Pietro informed Kadia with a smirk.  
  
"He's What!?" Kadia yelled drawing the attention of some of the people surrounding her.  
  
Pietro nodded smirking. 'Wow' Kadia thought looking over the x-man 'I never knew mystique had a son' she thought to herself shaking her head.  
  
"You know guys it might be a good idea to get Ian away from those guys." Wanda said never looking up from her book.  
  
"Yeah that might be a smart idea." Kadia said getting up, Pietro followed.

'O great' Scott thought 'here comes Maximoff'. Scott nudged Jean and she looked up.  
  
"Get ready for a fight guys." Scott sighed to the others.  
  
"What? Why?" Ian asked looking around to see what the problem was.  
  
Jean looked uneasy for a moment before she answered him "Well it's just some of us don't get along well with that guy Pietro." She said trying to make her answer not sound lame.  
  
"O don't worry about him." Ian said relaxing  
  
"What you know him?!" Scott asked a little surprised.  
  
"Well kinda, we live near him and Kadia and him as well as his sister kinda got together since they were the only mutants nearby." Ian shrugged trying to remember all of the details of the lie Kadia had made up.  
  
"Yeah so I've talked to him a couple of times hung around since there was nothing better to do." He shrugged again thinking about how much of that was a lie and how much of it was true.  
  
"He's probably coming over with Kadia." Kurt said watching Kadia push her way through a crowd of jocks behind Pietro.  
  
In a moment Kadia and Pietro were at the X-men's table. "Hey Ian." Kadia said with fake cheeriness.  
  
"Hey you guys coming to eat with us." Ian said noting the weird smile Kadia had on her face.  
  
"No just coming over I thought you were eating with me and Pietro and Wanda." Kadia said.  
  
"O yeah sorry." Ian said sheepishly with a small grin.  
  
"Ok don't worry about it I'll talk to you later." Kadia said much to Pietro's surprise. "Um ok see ya later." Ian said a little confused to say the least.  
  
Kadia turned on her heel and walked away Pietro right behind her.  
  
**Ok what does everyone think I guess you could say it was a pointless chapter to some? But hey who cares. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS. I'm a little worried that people don't like my stories cause I don't really have a lot of reviews. So please review I need reviews. **

**Also I want you to be part of the story so please send me any ideas you want as well as any couplings you want. I already have some pairings like Romy, Pymara, and KadiaOC so any more you want please review and tell me. Also just as part of my story I want to know if you think Rogue should make up with Mystique. If they do it won't be anything like mother daughter shopping or something like that but I guess Rogue wouldn't hate mystique any more so please review and tell me if you want them to make up.  
  
I NEED REVIEWS I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME NEW REVIEWS  
  
Thank you to everyone who does review **


	7. Sins of One

**So sorry it took so long to update I know the ending of the last chapter sucked but I had to get it done so here a new chapter thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**Sins of One**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'd rather be hated for what I am then loved for what I'm not**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ian looked blankly down at the evaluation paper in front of him. But he couldn't focus on it. No he was to busy worrying about the argument he had had with Kadia after lunch. She had taken him aside and told him his new great friends were the mutant team known as the X-men. And that he had to stay away from them, it had all gone down hill from there.

_Flash back_

_"What do you mean I can't be friends with them any more?" Ian demanded of his sister His eyes narrowing slightly._

_"Their the enemy!" Kadia exclaimed clenching her fists at her sides. She couldn't believe him what did he think he was doing._

_"Their not my enemy!" Ian exclaimed close to yelling now._

_"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kadia yelled now normally when people fight it doesn't come to yelling this quickly but these weren't ordinary people and they both had short tempers._

_Kadia could feel her eyes begin to glow and saw Ian flinch slightly when he noticed but soon he was right back in the fight "It means there not my enemy! In case you haven't noticed I'm not an Acolyte Kadia." He hissed_

_"What?" Kadia breathed Ian was an Acolyte just like she was, wasn't he?_

_"That's right Kadia I'm not part of that cause, I'm not an Acolyte, so they're not my enemies." He said staring down at Kadia the whole time._

_End Flash Back_

It had ended in Kadia storming away. They shouldn't be fighting not now after everything that had happened. He sighed before being startled out of his thoughts.

"Ian Harwood." The teacher called out looking up at him. Ian shook his head slightly to rid himself of the unneeded thoughts.

"Yes sir?" Ian replied

"Hmm Harwood, I had your sister in here didn't I. The mutant." The teacher said with unconcealed distaste. "Does the mutant gene run in your family boy?" the teacher asked. Ian sighed he saw the hidden question here they were asking if he was a mutant or not. But he decided not to hide from the teachers' first question.

"Yes sir my father, and both my sisters are mutants." He told them which was the truth, or had been a month ago.

"And you boy?" the teacher asked his eyes narrowing slightly. Now Ian glanced around the room nervously. If he said no it would only make his relation ship with Kadia worse, but if he said he was a mutant it would leave him open to any kind of torture these humans could come up with.

Ian sighed shaking slightly he knew what he had to say. "Mutant sir." He said quietly avoiding the looks of the students surrounding him.

The teacher nodded his head sadly as though remembering a terrible event long past.

For the rest of the class Ian endured looks of fear, anger and hatred as well as whispered comments and people throwing paper balls at the back of his head.

Ian tried not to lose his temper. When he felt strong emotion Ian's eyes began to glow bright neon blue and that was the last thing he needed now.

The next moment another paper ball hit him in the back of the head followed by snickers. The control Ian had on his temper snapped as he whirled around to face the jerks that sat behind him. Ian felt his eyes begin to glow and saw looks of horror on the faces of his antagonists.

One of the boys he was staring at shot out of his seat and called out "Mr. Ross, Mr. Ross Ian's using his powers!" the boy exclaimed pointing at the blue eyes Ian.

Ian whirled around to face his teacher; his eyes still glowing bright blue. "Get out of my class room NOW!" the teacher hissed pointing at the door. Ian still glowing grabbed his books and stalked out of the room.

It wasn't until he reached his locker that Ian's anger faded. Ian tossed his books in his locker and leaned his forehead against the cool metal trying to calm down. Ian glanced at the clock on the wall he still had ten minutes before class ended.

He grabbed his stuff out of his locker and headed toward Kadia's last class. Lucky for Ian it was the end of the day. He would meet up with Kadia and try to fix their afternoon fight, and then they could fly home.

Yeah it was amazing Kadia loved to fly and had actually talked metal head into letting her fly them home from school.

Ian sighed and looked at his watch this had been an interesting first day at least.

Kadia walked down the stairs out of the school. She saw Pietro speed off toward the base and Wanda walk away toward the brotherhood house. Kadia started off toward an empty field she needed a large space to transform unless she wanted to destroy some houses.

"Kadia wait up!" a voice called out. Kadia turned around to see Ian running towards her.

She stayed where she was waiting for Ian. Kadia and Ian both shuffled uncomfortably when Ian had reached his sister. Ian sighed and began "Listen Kadia I'm really sorry I shouldn't have..." Ian began but Kadia cut him off in mid sentence.

"No Ian you shouldn't be apologizing it was my fault I shouldn't have told you who you could or couldn't be friends with." Kadia informed her brother her head down.

They continued over whose fault it was for the next five minutes until they came to a truce and said it was both their faults.

They began to walk toward the field talking about their day. When they had reached a flat open space Kadia handed Ian her backpack and began to climb up one of the metal towers. Kadia found it was easier to transform when she jumped off something so she could just open her large wings and fly.

Ian watched his sister climb the tower before he lost her in the sun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scott drove from the school toward the instute. It had been a rough day, but Scott had other things on his mind, which included the to new mutants Ian and Kadia. Ian was a nice guy Scott could see him becoming an X-man if asked. But Kadia well she was another story he didn't really know what to think about the winged mutant.

"Hey Scott isn't that Ian?" Kitty asked pointing. Scott slowed down the car enough to glance over at the field and spot Ian standing there looking up at the tower.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Jean mused staring at the mutant boy. Scott wondered the same thing.

"Well let's go find out." Scott said parking the car at the side of the road. The group, which included Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt got out of the car and headed towards Ian.

After a few minutes Ian heard footsteps behind him and turned around to come face to face with Scott. "Hey guys." Ian said cheerfully

"Hey vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked looking around as though a reason would pop up out of the earth.

"O I'm waiting for my ride home." He said with a coy grin. Jean looked around.

"Um you're waiting here? Why the roads way over there?" she asked pointing to the road.

"Yeah I know I have a different way of getting home." Ian answered looking up at the tower again checking on Kadia's progress toward the top. The group followed Ian's gaze looking up at Kadia who had by now reached the top of the tower.

"O my god! She's going to jump!" Kitty yelled staring up in horror at Kadia.

"Calm down Kitty, she does have those wings for a reason you know." Ian said half laughing. Ian turned back to watch his sister dive off the tower and spread her wings wide catching the air. He turned back to the others drawing their attention away from Kadia's free fall.

"Hey you guys better back up my rides coming and well it's not exactly people friendly." Ian informed them. It was true though he found when Kadia was in Dragon form she thought differently. When Kadia was a dragon it was like she wasn't Kadia but something else entirely. She acted like a creature awakened from many long years of sleep who had come in to a strange new world.

She was Kadia with all the same memories and thoughts, but the thoughts were different thought out in a strange way he could never under stand.

The X-men looked toward the road trying to find some sign of Ian's way home but there was nothing. Ian watched his sister transform and land behind him.

Kadia watched the X-men with wary eyes. Ian saw her crouch down like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse, she glanced down at him and saw the death glare he was giving her. Now usually she would have ignored the look and attacked them anyway but Ian was already mad at her as it was. Attacking his new best friends wouldn't really help the situation so Kadia sat back on her haunches and tried to give Ian an innocent look. She failed miserably since she was still watching the unsuspecting X-men with suspicious eyes.

Kitty turned around and let out a yell of fear at the sight of a giant lizard sitting behind Ian. The others whirled around at Kitty's shout and stared in wonder at the marvel behind Ian.

"Um I guess we didn't get to tell you Kadia's power huh?" Ian said nervously looking between the X-men and his sister.

"Wait you mean that's Kadia?!" Kurt asked in amazement staring up at the huge Dragon in front of him.

"Yeah, Kadia can change into a Dragon at will." Ian explained helpfully well Kadia shot him a death glare of her own.

They were about to ask more questions when Kadia used the back of her paw to knock Ian face forward in to the dust.

"Hey what did you do that for?!" Ian demanded spitting dust out of his mouth. Kadia nodded her head in the direction of their new home since she hadn't learned to speak in Dragon form yet, She didn't even know if she could.

"O yeah." Ian said sheepishly rubbing more dust off his face and out of his eyes. He turned back to the teens behind him.

"Sorry guys we have to go." Ian said picking up his and Kadia's bags off the ground.

"But how are you guys getting home?" Jean asked totally oblivious to the reason of Kadia's transformation.

Kadia rolled her Dragon eyes as Ian tried to give hints to the red head. 'We're going to be here forever' Kadia thought to herself. Kadia growled deep in her throat reminding Ian again that they needed to get back to the base.

"Alright, alright." Ian said trying to calm down the Dragon half of his sister, which had very little patience. "Sorry guys we really gotta go." Ian told the X-teens as Kadia crouched down waiting for Ian to climb on to her back.

Ian turned back to her swung the bags onto her back before climbing awkwardly onto his sisters' back. When she was sure he was settled Kadia bent her back legs and pushed off thrusting herself higher into the sky.

Ian looked down to see the X-men had been knocked down by winds coming from Kadia's wing beats. He shook his head in laughter and looked to skies ahead.

**Hey everyone what do you all think please review I need reviews and will not update until I get a new review.**

**I NEED REVIEWS I'M LIKE A VAMPIRE EXECPT I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE THEY ARE THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME SANE. (heheh)**

**Thanks to everyone who does review you are great sorry it took so long to update I have like 3 other stories going. So sorry if it takes a long time.**


	8. The Game

**So sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy. My cuz is getting married yay and I have to help sooo yeah.  
**  
**The Game**

The X-men sat strapped into the jet, as they flew off toward the docks. Professor X had located the Acolytes, there and it seemed something was afoot. At this moment the X-men were on high alert , it seemed the Acolytes had a new member, though the professor had been unable to tap into the mutants mind.

The jet landed in a clearing, between the warehouses silent as a cat, as the X-men filed out moving wraith like toward the spot where the Professor had located the way ward mutants.

They made their way trough the warehouses, until they came out in a large space cleared of obstacles. It was here that they found their opponents. Colossus stood in his metal form arms crossed watching the X-men with those cold, white, unstaring eyes. Along both sides of the clearing, were piles of crates. To the right they found Gambit, sitting about half way up a pile, Pietro stood on top of a stack his arms crossed, a smirk playing on his lips.

To the left Sabertooth crouched on top of another pile of crates his predators eyes locked on Logan. Standing next to the crates Pyro manipulated, his fire to form a semi circle behind the Acolytes.

And they're floating above his team, was the master of magnetism himself, Magneto. He surveyed the scene below, with his hard cold blue eyes taking in every detail.

The X-men's eyes scanned back and forth searching for this new mutant the professor had located. But nothing met their eyes, no new mutant, nothing different from what they saw before them. Their eyes returned to the silent Acolytes, who watched the X-men, the only sound was the fire crackling.

"What do you want Magneto." Scott called up to the Acolyte leader his eyes hidden behind his visor.

Magneto turned his gaze down focusing on the X-men leader. "Just to introduce you to a new collage of mine." Magneto called down his eyes blazing. Both teams were evenly matched and Kadia would give them the edge over the X-men.

"What makes you think we want to meet any of your collages Magneto." Logan called back a growl forming in his throat.

"O I think you'll be very interested in this new addition to my team." Magneto called down and signalled to Pyro.

Pyro formed a break in the fire behind them and Kadia walked through a vampire grin on her lips. "I would like to introduce you to Darkstar." Magneto called as Kadia stood below him.

The X-men stood walking Kadia in horror as she spread her wings out behind her turned her head toward the sky and let out a piercing cry, no one on that battle field would forget the sound she made, it sent shivers down their spines and struck fear in to those around her, it was the hunting call of a falcon.

"Kadia you're an acolyte?" Kitty yelled out horror written all over her face.

Kadia looked back to the X-men in front of her and she smiled her fangs stuck out over her bottom lip. Kadia shrugged "Nothing personal just business." She said

"Yeah well we're going to make it personal." Kurt called out

Kadia looked Kurt I the eye. "You have no idea how personal it already is" Kadia said quietly but Logan still heard it.

Kadia shrugged again and transformed into the Dragon that was her second form.

**I know it's so short but I'm working on a few stories at once so I'm really sorry it's taking so long to update. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I UPDATE FASTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS**

**Next chapter: Fall of a Darkstar**


	9. ON HOLD

**ON HOLD**

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry to have to be saying this but The Evolution Begins will be put on hold for the time being.**

** My other story Shatter Glass is first priority right now and it seems a lot more popular then both of my other ongoing stories so this story is on hold I would love reviews maybe that will give me inspiration to work on this again so please review and go take a look at my other newer story Shatter Glass thank you to all of the faithful reviewers who stayed with this story and maybe soon this story will get back on track**.


	10. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
